Daichi Hayato
Category:Charmanking2198 Daichi Hayato, also known as The White Fang is a Pirate and the captin of the White Fang Pirates, his dream is to become the world's strongest man and believes that attaining such power is the only way of having real freedom. As a pirate Hayato has traveled the seas, became friends with many people all over the world and recruited the members of his crew. Having caused many problems to the World Governmet, Hayato has gained the incredibly high bounty of 200 million Beli before the time skip, only for it to increase after the time skip, reaching the bounty of 440 million Beli. he was born in the and has eaten a Paramecia class devil fruit called Jūryō Jūryō no Mi Appearance Hayato is a short white haired young man, his hair is spiky and his eyes are green. His attire consists of a white shitagi (下着, under clothing), a black kosode (小袖, small sleeve), a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, and a white tabi (足袋, foot pouch). After the time skip, Hayato's attire didn't change much but his hair style seemed diffrent, and his hair became much more spiky then it was before. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hayato's skills with a sword are incredible, before the timeskip Hayato had some problems with cutting steel but he later managed to overcome that weakness, his cutting power is now much more impresssive as he can easily cut through steel as if it's paper and even cut down a Pacifista with ease, like other skilled swordmen Hayato has what is called the "power of destruction" that allows him to produce flying slashes and thrusts from air. Physical Strength Hayato has an incredible rate of physical strength, oddly enough Hayato was previously much weaker physically at the beginning of his career as a pirate, however after repeated usage of his Devil Fruit, Hayato has made his body heavier and denser several times and trained himself and his muscles to handle the extra weight and density, especially during the timeskip which earned him superhuman levels of power, to the point that shattering rock or steel has become very easy for him. Agility Hayato is quite agile and fast, his dodging abilities are impressive and his reflexes are very sharp, even before he learned the usage of Kenbunshou Haki. Along with the usage of his Devil Fruit, Hayato can remove weight from his body to make himself exetremly light and fast, when doing that Hayato can dodge a bullet at point blank range with ease and move at blinding speeds. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name Jūryō Jūryō no Mi Summary, Type, Paramecia Class Devil Fruit Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Human Category:Charmanking2198